Flash FM
Flash FM is a Vice City radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The station plays contemporary pop music and is hosted by Toni and Teri in 1984, with Toni becoming the sole DJ by 1986 following Teri's departure from the station. ''GTA Vice City'' playlist *Hall & Oates - Out of Touch (1984) *Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days (1984) *Michael Jackson - Billie Jean (1983)** *Laura Branigan - Self Control (1984) *Go West - Call Me (1984) *INXS - Kiss the Dirt (Falling Down the Mountain) (1986) *Bryan Adams - Run to You (1984) *Electric Light Orchestra - Four Little Diamonds (1983) *Yes - Owner of a Lonely Heart (1983) *The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star (1979) *Aneka - Japanese Boy (1981) *Talk Talk - Life's What You Make It (1986) *The Outfield - Your Love (1986) *Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out (1982) *The Fixx - One Thing Leads to Another (1983) *Lionel Richie - Running with the Night (1983)* Songs marked with * only appear in the original PS2 version. Songs marked with ** don't appear in the 10th Anniversary, PS2 Classics (PS3) and PS4 editions ''GTA Vice City Stories'' playlist *Laura Branigan - Gloria (1982) *Rick Springfield - Human Touch (1983) *INXS - The One Thing (1982) *Philip Bailey and Phil Collins - Easy Lover (1984) *Scandal - The Warrior (1984) *Alison Moyet - Love Resurrection (1984) *The Alan Parsons Project - Games People Play (1980) *Hall & Oates - Family Man (1982) *Pat Benatar - Love Is a Battlefield (1983) *Nik Kershaw - Wouldn't It Be Good (1984) *Philip Oakey and Giorgio Moroder - Together in Electric Dreams (1984) *Talk Talk - It's My Life (1984) *Missing Persons - Destination Unknown (1982) *Wang Chung - Don't Let Go (1984) *Gino Vannelli - Appaloosa (1978) *Genesis - Turn It on Again (1980) *Blancmange - Living on the Ceiling (1983) *Paul Young - Come Back and Stay (1983) ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Soundtrack Box Set Uniquely among the various Vice City soundtrack CDs, the European release of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City OST Volume 4: Flash FM contains several songs that did not actually appear on the game. These are: * Glenn Frey - Smuggler's Blues (1985) * Toto - Hold the Line (1978) * Boys Don't Cry - I Wanna Be a Cowboy (1986) Although none of these tracks appeared in Vice City, Toto's "Hold the Line" was later included in the playlist for K-DST in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. The inclusion of "Smuggler's Blues" by Glenn Frey on the CD seems likely to be yet another of the game's nods to the television series Miami Vice, which featured an episode of the same name in its the first season; the episode's plot was heavily inspired by the song's lyrics, the song was featured extensively in the soundtrack, and Glenn Frey himself appeared playing the main supporting character. Gallery Toni-GTAVC.jpg|Toni, the station DJ. Flash-FM-T-shirt-GTA_Online.jpg|Flash FM T-shirt in ''GTA Online''. Videos Trivia *Toni often makes off-handed and veiled sexual comments, a reference to the fact that "flash" is a term used to describe someone who shows off revealing parts of their body briefly. *During the beginning of the song "Life's What You Make It" Toni refers in her anecdote to a famous british band, but "can't say who". This is a reference to Duran Duran and the fact that on Flashback FM in all versions of Grand Theft Auto III the line "This song reminds me of waking up on the Duran Duran tourbus" was edited to mute the mention of the band's name. *"Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson will automatically hear when the player enters Ken Rosenberg's Admiral or pink Faggio in the Introduction. In the mobile version, this is replaced by "Self Control" by Laura Branigan. *"Self Control" by Laura Branigan is featured in the iOS and Android trailer for GTA:Vice City. *"Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles plays in the background during the Commodore 64-inspired logo sequence seen when the game loads. *Flash FM is the favourite radio station of the Haitians, alongside Fever 105, which can be heard after the player carjacks their Voodoo. It is also one of the favourite stations of the Streetwannabes. *For an unknown reason, "Japanese Boy" by Aneka was not included on the Flash FM soundtrack CD, but instead appears on the Wave 103 CD. *One of the imaging singers in the Vice City Stories rendition is Conor & Jay band member Julie Wemyss, who was also one of the main composers for several of the music featured within the original Grand Theft Auto games. She also provides vocals to some original songs in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and'' Grand Theft Auto III. *In ''Grand Theft Auto Online, during the 2014 Halloween Weekend Event, a t-shirt with the logo of the radio station was available through Crate Drops. Later, during the Cunning Stunts update, a Flash FM cap is now available to buy for $1895 at any clothing store. See also *Vice City FM - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City which also plays 1980s pop, as well as another song by Hall & Oates. *Emotion 98.3 - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Vice City Stories which plays other songs by Phil Collins and Pat Benatar. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays contemporary pop music, as well as other songs by Hall & Oates and INXS. *Flashback FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories which plays other songs by Giorgio Moroder. *Liberty Rock Radio - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV which plays other songs by Genesis and the Electric Light Orchestra. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which plays other songs by The Alan Parsons Project, Phil Collins, Pat Benatar and Yes. *Fever 105 - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City which plays another song by Michael Jackson. Navigation ar:فلاش أف أم de:Flash FM es:Flash FM fi:Flash FM pl:Flash FM pt:Flash FM hu:Flash FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Pop Stations